


Stargazing

by The_Kawaii_Alchemist



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Camping, Stargazing, first fic, idk - Freeform, newtmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kawaii_Alchemist/pseuds/The_Kawaii_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt go camping with a bunch of their friends and end up sitting on a hill talking about significance of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. It's basically just a short one shot based on an idea that popped into my head and I had to write it!

The noises from the campsite fade as Thomas stumbles away half drunk. He was enjoying the small party him and his friends had organised to throw in the middle of a paddock at his uncles farm during the spring. Most of his friend group - Teresa, Brenda, Sonya, Minho, Newt, Alby, Gally and Fry - had agreed to come on the camping trip to escape the pressure their senior year was pressing on them. 

Thomas decided that he wanted to enjoy some time away from the group to have some peace and enjoy the clear warm night.  
"Oi, Tommy slow down!" The sweet British accent filled the air. Thomas was almost at the top of the hill now but spun around to look at the approaching boy. He admired the sight before him - soft blond hair, pale skin and a long but built body. All characteristics that belong to Thomas' best friend, Newt.

"Hey," Newt puffed when he fell in step beside Thomas.  
"Hi," Thomas replied not breaking his stride as he powered on for the top of the hill. The green grass was soft on both boys feet as they enjoyed the silence and peacefulness away from the loud bunch of people. The brunette sighed as he spun around and dropped on his back in the grass. Newt copied Thomas not two seconds after he had flopped down. The two boys lay next to each other in silence for a while, just listening to the distant sounds that belonged to the farm and their friends.  
"Looking up at the stars like this reminds me how insignificant we really are. Here is our race arguing over religion and politics, getting drunk at every chance we have when we could do literally anything we want." Thomas eyes never left the star littered sky before him.  
"Yeah I get what you mean. We surely can't be the only species of this level of intellect. And I'm sure that they are doing a significantly better job of sustaining their plant then we are. But we just have to make the most of what we have." Thomas felt Newt staring at him but couldn't break his eyes from the sky. He felt his cheeks heat up a little but Newt eventually looked away. 'Newts right. Carpe Diem' Thomas subtlety shuffled his hand slowly across the grass and found Newts. At first the blond tenses under the younger boys touch but soon his fingers laces with Thomas'. Both boys lay in the grass staring up at the starry sky, hands entwined, for over an hour just enjoying each other's company rather then the sky now.  
"Thanks, Newt."  
"No worries, Tommy."  
"Also I think I love you."  
Thomas heard newt take a deep breath in before then releasing it in the form of a long sigh.  
"I love you too"  
It was like they had been saying it forever not like it was the first time those words had come of those lips. Thomas closed his eyes and listens to Newt whisper once more.  
"I really, really love you too"


End file.
